


[FFXIV][光飞燕/R18]烛

by tedde01



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedde01/pseuds/tedde01





	[FFXIV][光飞燕/R18]烛

飞燕对他很不设防，太不设防了，他可以轻而易举地邀请到对方来喝酒，还可以做那个把酒醉的多玛现君主扶回飞燕馆的人。没有人提防他。若说飞燕以往还竖着最后一道屏障，将光之战士和自己偶尔失态的模样隔离开的话，从现在，眼下开始，那道屏障就再也不复存在了。

  
他不常喝很多酒，非常懂得控制酒量，但今天他和光聊天，聊得多了，不知不觉喝得也多了。用手扶桌子站起来，竟一时天旋地转无法自如行走。光是个很好很好的朋友，他这位好朋友提议要把他送回寝宫，从看不清的混沌里伸来一只手。飞燕想也没想答应了。他嘀咕着麻烦你了，朝对方靠拢过去，随即跌入那片混沌之中。

  
他绝不是纤细又养尊处优的王子。骨子里是尊贵的少爷，血管里流着不朽后裔的血，肉体是经历过搏击的斗士，新旧伤疤横陈，遍布刻画在肩头，腰侧，腹前，腿上。是和光同样被疼痛洗礼过的人。光顺着那些伤疤抚摸飞燕的身体，又捉着他的手腕细密地亲吻——飞燕毫无察觉。他阖着眼，呼吸绵长平缓，任由人解了他的发绳，彻底剥开他的衣服，带着征服欲的喘息扑在他睫毛上。

  
光之战士确实不会接吻。他从没接过吻，甚至没有谈过恋爱，可那并不耽误他隐秘生长的欲望。归根结底床笫之事靠的是本能，他服从着本能去吸吮那两瓣柔软的唇，伸进去触碰松懈的舌尖，水声撞击出细微又情色的缠绵之声——全都不得要领，生疏得很，却令他甘之如饴，偷来的掠夺侵占是如此黑暗又如此富有快感。无人看得到的角落里，床榻上，烛火都探不到的地方，他把狂热的爱慕衔在齿间，烙在身下人的皮肤上。火一样烧灼，仿佛一簇依然跳动的脉搏。

  
飞燕依然没有醒。他醉得太沉了，光在他的杯子里加了东西。朦胧里能感觉有人在碰他，窸窸窣窣的，还能感觉喘不过气来。他仰头躲避，想要呼吸，颈上传来酥麻的触感。那不是他熟悉的感觉。他想要醒过来，身体在向他告知危险，可有股力量在混沌里笼罩着他，仿佛来自猛兽。猛兽朝他伸出利爪，滑在身上，没有痛感，却是燥热。他轻喘了一声，终于渐渐开始有所挣扎。

  
药是很小的一瓶，无色也无味，像白水，还像任凭他打开了自己的飞燕。光没有用完，他滴了两三滴，足以让飞燕昏睡到现在。如果他没有那么着急的话，飞燕是还可以继续睡下去的，可他不甘再那么耐心了。光蹭了蹭对方反应诚实的下身，不打算让他先快活，转而去探干涩的甬道。他想直接让他边被插边射出第一次。

  
他本没有人们形容的那么好。作战也好，为人也罢，英雄只是个名号。一只倔强的燕子，淋了雨落到他窗前，受了他的恩惠，也知恩图报予他回馈，本该相识一场，雨停了，他却不想让燕子飞走了。

  
甬道被草草地按弄过一会儿，薰衣草油的味道飘了满室，他觉得差不多了，便不想再等。他用自己已经发硬的下身贴近了身下人的股缝。飞燕的手腕服帖地搭在身侧——是他松开时摆弄的姿势。于是他用臂弯揽起飞燕的腿，将那两只手腕牢牢锢在了掌心里。

  
飞燕是被痛醒的。酒醉的昏沉让他一时分辨不出状况，只有身下的痛楚清晰异常，有什么在很大力地撞他。想要睁眼看，却怎么也看不清，只见得人影在晃，熟悉又陌生的喘息异常粗重，在他身上起伏。他动了动手，感到混沌里的那股力量此时此刻也禁锢住了手脚，腰被迫勾着，小腿是悬空的，自己整个人近乎被折起来承受痛感。

  
他小口小口地换着气，在又一下撞击来临时叫出了声。

  
“……谁……”他努力聚焦着目光，“你是……”

  
身上的动作停了，紧接着他被更夸张地折下去，对方用嘴唇凶狠地封住了他的声音。那是有酒香的唇，很熟悉的气息，可他想不起来。他动作迟缓，涎液顺着嘴角滑在枕上，而他只能张着嘴，无力地喘息着等待对方停下进攻。哪里都很疼，被咬的唇瓣很疼，弯着的腰很疼，身下莫名的地方也很疼，但这疼痛和他从前经历过的都不一样。迷乱中总夹杂着一丝清明的快感，不知是从哪里升起，总之他被那逐渐堆叠而起的浪潮逼得退无可退。他绷着脚尖，想要逃离，无奈全身绵软，连呼吸都变得困难。

  
“飞燕……”那个声音含着他的耳朵，湿漉漉黏糊糊，像一句咒语。

  
光在他体内大开大合，有时顶弄到深一点的地方，飞燕会抽搐一下，发出他从没听过的声音。那真是好听的声音，他的燕子低鸣婉转起来丝毫不会逊色于黄鹂夜莺。光更用力地朝那地方进攻，他想听得更多，可又担心漏出馆外去，便折中地不厌其烦地一遍遍亲吻他，让他只能发出模糊的呜咽。

  
“飞燕，”他说，两人的呼吸交织在一起，“对不起。”

  
“尽管讨厌我，恨我吧。”

  
飞燕好看的眼睛蒙着水雾，也不知道是听见了还是没听见。他乌黑的长发铺满了枕头，头绳还被光抓在手里，扣在两人指间。一支蜡烛灭了。

 

fin


End file.
